neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TRRFan6/MasterChef - Neo Mint Edition
__NOEDITSECTION__ When hot takes a whole new meaning. There can be only one Chef, and... ...Aaron, Amy, Art, Blue, Booty, Chewy, Cody, Dark, Dean, G+T, Geo, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Trent and Wii know it. |-| Episode 1= As the contestants enter the kitchen, Chris, Chef and Teruteru all smile and greet them. Chris: Hi, kiddos. As you all know, after I saw what that freak Don has done around the world, I decided to literally demolish Ridiculous Race's ratings with this brand new reality TV-Show : Welcome to MasterChef, Neo Mint Edition! Mint: BITCH CHRIS! I WANT TO LEAVE THIS UGLY KITCHEN NOW, NOW, NOW, NO~ Chef: Wow. And I thought the older generations were crazy. Chris: I adore the enthusiasm, Mint! You might wanna save it for the cooking part though. Um... I'm pretty sure you all know the rules, and you also know each other so why bother explaining? You can find the utensils and food in the hall... yeah, right there. Chris points out to a small and rusty door that has the doorknob broken. Glenn: Um... What are we cooking first? RBW: As always, Glenn only thinks about food. Not surprising tbh. Aaron: Lmaooo. Chris: Yeah Owen, about that... This is the first challenge, so get creative. You can cook whatever you want as long as it is edible. Mint: Can I cook poisoned pancakes??? Omg even better, poisoned placentas YASSS!!!! Teruteru: Mamma Mia, what the hell is she thinking? Gogo: Oh, it's Mint! She usually says crazy things. :P Chris: Stop wasting time and GO COOKING! START! Jack, Mo, Geo, Dean, Trent, Wii, Art, Blue, G+T, Gogo and Dark hurry in order to select their ingredients, while the others stay up to their tables and think about what they are cooking. Aaron and Amy decide to form "the slutty alliance", which succeeds forming. They both decide to cook the same thing, despite the fact that the judge might not like to see 2 identical plates. Booty says she will burn everything if she pushes any of the stoves buttons so she decides to wait a bit more. Cody is asking RBW and Chewy if cooking is safe, the answer being yes. He decides to help Cody in the challenge so he can pass the first episode happily. Glenn says he will cook the best thing ever but ends up with no ideas. Katie, Max and Mint are thinking what they should cook as well, with Mint repeating that she wants to poison the chefs. Max kisses her in order to make her shut up. The cooking begun and everyone decided what to make. Aaron and Amy are cooking a spicy pizza while singing the Spider-man Dick lyrics. G+T and Booty are afraid not to cause an explosion so they team up in order to cook something so they won't go home. Gogo is cooking a red velvet cake for Dark, while he's cooking chocolate biscuits with Gogo's name printed on them. They both keep kissing during the challenge. Dean is totally confused, so Geo decides to help him cook something. RBW cooks both Cody's and his plates, leading to a shocking pass out for some minutes. Cody is scared to the point that he screams that hard so he wakes RBW up. RBW (Confessional) : Wow, cooking for 2 is so hard. Now I feel the struggle of whoever is feeding Glenn every day. :( Jack teams up with Art so they can share writing opinions while cooking. They both decide to cook sea food in order to impress the chefs. Glenn is cooking pasta but he ends up with boiling them so much that they melt, proceeding to serve them as mashed potatoes. "I'd eat that!" he says happily. Chewy, Wii and Trent laugh, as they all cook Polish respectively Romanian-themed food. They share their first opinions and tell each other their favourite kind of food. Mint threatens Mo to cook something for her so she can pass the first challenge, proceeding with Mo trying to sabotage her so she can go home. Max and Katie are worried because of this so they help Mint as well, hopefully saving her from this round. Blue decides to cook steak but falls asleep after putting it on the grill. The challenge ends and Chris, Chef and Teruteru declare the winners being Gogo and Dark, which will also be the captains of their teams in the next episode. Sad but strong, Dark and Gogo encourage each other to do their best. Chris: It was a hard day for everyone, but besides Glenn and Blue, everyone cooked some really delicious meals, that I can't decide who to save first! So you're all safe today, except for you two. After the announcing the people that are safe, the jury is thinking whether to send Glenn or Blue home. Chris: Honestly, after what I've seen today, both of you deserve to go home. Though, I liked Glenn's creativity today and we also need him for the next challenge, so we decided to keep him. I'm sorry Blue, but I don't like burnt steak. Blue is eliminated, entering a meltdown after the judges announced Glenn will proceed. Everyone goes around and comforts him, making him a bit happier. Chris tells everyone to go away and get prepared since tomorrow everyone will be waken up at 6 AM. Before Blue leaves, he tells everyone to beware of Glenn, saying that he could be very evil if he wanted to. ~Remaining contestants~ Aaron, Amy, Art, Booty, Chewy, Cody, Dark, Dean, G+T, Geo, Glenn, Gogo, Jack, Katie, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Trent, Wii |-| Episode 2= The contestants are being waken up by Chris. Surprisingly, this time the cooking will not take place in the kitchen. Chris: Missed me? Booty: More than anything- Chris: Good! Because today, you all will see me - but at the end of the challenge! G+T: You're not funny, I hope you realized that. Teruteru: Be polite, junior! Only Chris is allowed to speak right now. G+T: shrug. Chris: Today, there will be two teams, chosen by no one other than Dark and Gogo! Starting with Gogo, each of you will pick contestants one by one until no one is left! Gogo: Oh, okay I guess... Baetie! <3 Katie: Aw, thanks SweetGo <3 Dark: Dean! Dean: Yay. https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/trrfan6/images/e/ef/CHICKKK.png An Hour Later Dark: No one chose Glenn, so... I guess he's mine! Glenn: You are all underestimating the power of The Cook. You'll all see my ~ Chris: Now that the teams are chosen, I will explain the challenge. But wait, first, let's recapitulate! Team Red :' Gogo '(captain), Max, Booty, Cody, Jack, Mint, Wii, Geo, Katie, Art Team Blue :' Dark '(captain), Glenn, Mo, Aaron, Trent, Amy, Chewy, RBW, Dean, G+T Teruteru: Wonderful! Chef: Ya, them teams don't look bad. Chris: Since you're all wondering, we brought you here in order to make you cook something hill-themed! Trent: Um...? Chris: Each team will prepare a dish that will represent themselves. Only one team will win, and the other one will be put in an under-pressure test. I will give out the details later! ;) Cody: Erm, what about the ingredients? Chris: Oh yeah, go find them yourselves. You know the rules, we'll eat it as long as it's edible. Mint: Mommy but we can't find anything edible here!!! Chris: Your bad luck then. Anyways, you have an hour. Starting... Now! Team Red starts up very fast, with Art, Jack and Cody running onto the forest concerning the plants they might find there. Cody keeps talking about how he doesn't know how to cook and about how he thinks he will be the next boot, progressing to Art and Jack telling him that he is not right and that they will help him with the cooking if he wants to. Cody refuses the help, saying that he already got one in the last episode and he doesn't like floating. Gogo and Katie think about their team's meal, with Katie suggesting that they might cook a mountain-themed salad. Gogo agrees, as she knows Katie always is right with decisions like this one. Wii and Booty share each other opinions from the last challenge and make predictions about who they think will last longer. Max, Mint and Geo think about the preparations, with Mint still thinking about poisoning Chef, Chris and Teruteru. Max tells her she will be disqualified if she does so, resulting in Mint starting to cry so loud that it causes a small mountain-earthquake. Team Blue hasn't started yet, as every teammate thinks about the dish. Dark suggests they could cook deer meat and the teammates agree, thinking that it could impress the jury. Amy and Aaron are live-streaming on Instagram which makes RBW slightly angry. Amy tells RBW they will all eventually go home sooner or later so she doesn't stress out much, which makes RBW very doubtful about her. Dean and G+T find out they have lots of stuff in common, telling to help each other when cooking. Glenn tries to make Mo plot against Trent but fails, as Mo tells Glenn that he is crazy and won't help him. With Trent hearing what Glenn tried to do, he tells Chewy, making an alliance in order to sabotage him. Dark is worried about how the challenge will go and despite trying to succeed, he is sad because he will eventually beat Gogo if he wins. During the challenge, lots of things happen for both of the teams: Cody accidentally slips over the salad so they will have to go and find another one, Mint twerks so hard over the sauce that she falls in it, Trent tries to put a drop of pepper under Glenn's nose so he can sneeze over the raw deer and Amy accidentally drops her phone in the boiling pan. She eventually cleans it up but it doesn't work at all so she throws a tantrum. The time is almost over and both of the teams have almost finished their dishes. Gogo is really satisfied with their salad, while Dark doesn't think the deer will taste that good. After the jury eats the meals, their decision comes out. Chef: I loved both of the dishes, but I don't think I can satisfy myself with just a salad! So my vote goes to the blues. Teruteru: Oh my, both were really good but the salad was just exceptional! Red, red, red! Chris: Well, I guess my vote will count the most, as always. And like Chef said, both were amazing but the salad was just... Not what I wanted. The deer, on the other side, was well-cooked and I loved the slightly spicy taste! Team Blue wins! Team Blue: cheers. Gogo: Aw. I tried my best. Sorry guys. :( Cody: It's not your fault, it's everyone's! We need to get up and do something really good in the under-pressure challenge. Chris: Okay, so, Team Blue, you guys can go since you won the challenge. The 10 competitors from Team Red have to stay so we can begin the second challenge. The Blue members leave, wishing the other ones good luck. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Team Red :''' Gogo, Max, Booty, Cody, Jack, Mint, Wii, Geo, Katie, Art '''Chris: Okay, so... Even though I ate that deer and the salad, I feel... Hungry for something small.. Wait! I got it! The challenge will be to cook a small but tasty sandwich! Cody: Oh, I can cook that by myself! Yay! Chris: The sandwich I like the least will go to the trash, and the owner of it will go home. Simple as that! You have 10 minutes in order to make it. I mean it's a sandwich! Wii: Wait, but where do we get the brea~ Chris: Start! Everyone runs out to search the ingredients. The bread turns out to be hidden in a box only Gogo finds about. She feels guilty for making her team lose, so she shares the bread with everyone. Mint is worried about going home so she decides to get herself together and start cooking for real. Max supports her while Geo, Art and Jack decide to use leftovers from the remaining salad so their work will be easier to do. Art and Geo pick up a few leaves but surprisingly, the salad is not enough for 3 sandwiches, so Jack is left behind. Since Art and Geo finished their sandwiches, they decide to help Jack find something else. Wii, Katie and Gogo team up in order to make their sandwiches somehow similar so they would all have the same reception, whether it is good or bad. Cody finishes his sandwich very happy, as it is the first thing he has cooked by himself. Booty is convinced she will leave, so all she does is to add salt to her bread to make sure she goes home. The challenge ends and each of the three judges taste every sandwich. Chris: We've reached our decision! Today, surprisingly, the weakest player surprised us in a very good way! That's right! Mint and Cody win the challenge, meaning that they will be the next challenge's captains! Cody: Um... Captain? Mint: YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Chris: Max, I also loved what you did there, even though it was similar to Mint's. You're safe though! Max: Woohoo! Chris: Geo and Art, you are truly the kings of recycling. Congrats, you're both safe! Geo: Yay! Art: I wouldn't say "yay". Jack isn't safe yet! Chris: Gogo, Katie, Wii, you're all cool, even though your sandwiches were the same. Katie: Good things don't come in just one form. ;) Chris: Booty, Jack. Only one of you will remain. Both of you served us empty bread. However, I never thought bread with salt would taste that good! Booty, you're safe, girl. Congrats. Booty: I, a culinary disaster- Jack: Oh, heck! :( Chris: Jack-O'-Lantern, I'm sorry dude. Probably next time you shouldn't risk yourself with leftovers. Jack: What can I say, you're right. I wasn't the best chef out of here. Bye everyone, good luck! The Red Team's members wave as Jack leaves the competition. Chris: It's 2 PM, what are y'all waiting for? Another challenge! To be continued... ~Remaining contestants~ Aaron, Amy, Art, Booty, Chewy, Cody, Dark, Dean, G+T, Geo, Glenn, Gogo, Katie, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Trent, Wii |-| Episode 3= An hour after the last challenge ended, the contestants are called in front of their hotel where 2 vans are waiting to take them to the next challenge. The big surprise is that their next challenge is set at a desert located near the end of Las Vegas! Chris: Welcome to your third challenge, future-Chefs! Mo: It's so... Hot... Chris: Mhm. Anyways, turns out we can't make the teams today as the number of contestants doesn't allow it, so you're all for yourself! >:) Cody: What about me and Mint? Chris: Oh yeah, I guess you will receive an advantage or something. Mint: YAS BITCH MOMMY!!!!!! Gogo: I'm so happy for you, Mintness! <3 Teruteru: Too...FREAKING...HOT...AAHHH!!! MonoTeru: Puhuhuhuhu! That's what happens when I feel the heat! Everyone screams as no one know what happened. Even the judges are scared. MonoTeru: It's me, MonoTeru! Haven't you seen an alternate personality before? Don't worry, I don't bite! Chris: Well, if you are still sane... I guess you can continue... Katie: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Does he look like he is sane to you!?!!! Chris: Well, we don't have any other judges. Anyway, onto the challenge! RBW: Tbh I love how we're dealing with Teruteru turning into Monokuma but none of the judges is worried at all. Chris: Um... Alright! As you might know, we are in the dessert for a reason. It's extremely hot and you have to cook something that will ... Make us forget about the heat! Mint: BITCH CHRIS, YOU TOLD US ABOUT SOME ADVANTAGES! Chris: Oh right. Well, about that, each of you will receive a cooking book in case you need it! Cody: WOW! This is way better than being the team leader. <3 Chris: START! And hopefully, make something good. I'm starving. Aaron and Amy see that the game is getting tighter so they decide to put their alliance at work - by sabotaging the others! Cody is very excited as he looking into the book. He decides to make a mint ice-cream so he goes to a near stack to buy what he needs. Meanwhile, Aaron and Amy steal his book and search for a recipe as fast as they can. Everyone is cooking, but Gogo, Dark and Katie, who are working together, see what Aaron and Amy did. They decide to keep it a secret until later. Dark wants to make a chicken soup but since the weather is already hot, he plans to freeze it and make an ice-cream out of it. G+T is surprised and tries to help him do it, as long as Dean helps him as well. They end up creating an alliance and G+T gets very inspired by Dean so he makes the same dish. Mint gives Max the cooking book as she "doesn't need it" since she already knows what to cook. Max finds out his book contains a few extra pages Cody's book doesn't have, so he takes the advantage and cooks what he sees on there. Mo sneaks in and does one of the extra dishes as well. RBW decides to make a giant chewing gum since it's refreshing the word "chew" reminds him of Chewy. However, Chewy disagrees, as he doesn't think chewing gum can be considered a dish. RBW approves and thinks of something else. Geo and Art are very sad about what happened in the previous day so they decide to help each other in order to avenge Jack, by cooking a fresh lemon fish. However, Amy sneaks onto their table while they are not looking and pours gasoline over the fish. Booty and Wii get along and discuss their interests, proceeding to create an alliance after the short talk. Booty is sure about the fact that she will leave soon so she does not even try cooking anything. Wii cheers her up and cooks 2 exactly same dishes. Trent browses the internet and eventually finds the Joanne Trattoria Cookbook online, which helps him cook something brand new. As Glenn walks by, he sees the online Cookbook Trent is reading, deciding to do the same. Trent sees that he is reading something with the name "Joanne" on it, takes a photo of it, proceeding to expose Glenn later on Discord. The challenge ends, and the judges are tasting every dish. Chris: Okay, we've reached our decision. Today was a hard day, but the meals that left my mouth-watering were... Mo's and Max! Max: Yay! Wait, how did Mo do something that good? He wasn't even that good in the previous rounds..? Chris: RBW and Chewy, congrats! You 2 are safe. RBW: This day can't get any better. <3 Chris: Cody too! RBW: Nevermind, it actually CAN!!!! <3 <3 <3 Chris: Aaron, Amy and Booty! Booty: Um, Wii cooked the same thing as me. Chris: True, but yours was just way better! I liked it much more. Booty:l, Chris: Speaking of Wii, she's safe as well! Wii: :0 Chris: Dark, Katie and Gogo. Congrats! Gogo: YASSS DARKY MY SEXY HOT QUEEN GAMERBALL! <3 Dark: '-' Chris: Trent and GagaFan31, congrats! Glenn: What? Trent: Honey they all know. It's all over the server. Glenn: OMG NO! I JUST WANTED TO LO~ Trent:https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/scream/images/1/1d/Sure_joanne.gif Chris: Mint! You had an advantage, but didn't use it. However, you still managed to make an edible dish, so good job! You're staying. Mint: omg yas! Chris: Dean, G+T, Geo, Art... All of you had good intentions with your initially meals, but all of them turned out either overcooked, either take-one-bite-and-vomit-ful. Dean: Oh man... I feel so bad for bringing G+T in the bottom... Chris: 3 people are staying. Those are Geo, Art and~ Dean: Wait! I think it's my time now. G+T: Dean... What the heck? MonoTeru: Shush, G plus Tea! Let the chicken boy talk. Dean: Even though I only competed 3 episodes, I did something so bad that I never thought I would do - I dragged one of my best friends in this show onto the bottom. Only a traitor like me does that, and that is the reason why, I am quitting. I would not have won anyways and I've pretty much met everyone. G+T: Dean, there's no need to do tha~ Chris: Well, I was planning to send Dean home anyway, but the speech was just to good. Dean, since you've said such a nice thing, I will offer you the chance to stay. Dean: No need to. I hope you guys will respect my opinion about leaving. I just think it's the right thing. Chris: Well, okay then, I won't beg you. The van is waiting for you outside. After the judges leave, everyone wraps around Dean and hugs him, some even saying that they love him. Dean: Bye guys, it was super fun! https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/trrfan6/images/e/ef/CHICKKK.png Everyone waves and blows kisses at Dean as he enters the van. ~Remaining contestants~ Aaron, Amy, Art, Booty, Chewy, Cody, Dark, G+T, Geo, Glenn, Gogo, Katie, Max, Mint, Mo, RBW, Trent, Wii |-| Episode 4= The contestants are taken in front of a high school, where the judges are waiting. Chris: Welcome, future-Chefs! Ready for some back-to-schooling? Glenn: ken u not Chris: As you all know, Mo and Max won the last round so they will be today's captains! Mo: Yay. Chris: But as a surprise twist, along with the under-pressure challenge's loser, the captain of the losing team will also go home! >:) Booty: Holy Hyrule, this went poof. Max&Mo: WHAT!?! MonoTeru: What is it little Honey-Boos? Are you afraid of losing? WELL, YOU SHOULD BE! >:) Wii: OH!!! :000 Chris: Anyways, before you go out and make the teams, I'll explain the challenge, which is to cook for the students who are studying out there. They will decide the winner in the end by voting blah, blah, Max pick someone! Max: Uh...Mint... Will you be my... Mint: YASSSS MAXI DADDY MAKE ME CHO~ Max: I meant teammate? Mint: Ooooh. Yaaa that too! Max (Confessional) : I'm probably taking the biggest risk ever with having Mint on my team when I can actually go home but... Who cares! I was the captain once and I'm proud of it. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Mo: I choose Aaron just because I have a bone to pick with him. Aaron: Right... :/ (What does he mean...?) A Long, Long, Long, Long, Long, Long, Long, wait, did you actually read all of those Longs? Anyways, later. Team Red : Max (captain), Mint, Glenn, Gogo, Dark, Cody, Katie, Booty, G+T Team Blue : Mo (captain), Aaron, Art, RBW, Chewy, Trent, Geo, Amy, Wii Chris: Go and cook, this is on! Max, Mint and Booty from Team Red go and grab the ingredients. However, their surprise is big when they found out they have to pay 10$ dollars in order to enter the kitchen. Mint tells the keeper she can do a private twerk show for him later so he immediately lets them in. G+T is cheerless because of Dean's leaving, which makes Cody comfort him as much as possible, proceeding to create another alliance with him now that Dean left. They decide to cook something easy, like a steak, telling their teammates. Everyone agrees so they start cooking steak. Dark, Katie and Gogo tell Glenn about what Amy has done last round, leaving him shook. He proceeds to tell them to form an alliance in order to expose Amy when they have the chance, as Glenn has a camera with him so he can take photos whenever he wants. Meanwhile, on Team Blue, Amy and Aaron are planning to put someone in a bad posture. They needed to think of the most vulnerable person in the game, so they chose Geo. Meanwhile, Mo asks Aaron about the alliance he created with Amy, telling him to quit it since it's making him be viewed as a villain. Aaron is stuck and he does not know what to say, telling Mo he'll be right back. Art and Geo continue avenging Jack by trying to buy the ingredients, which succeeds congrats to Geo, who always has "11$ dollars in his pocket, the 1 being for emergencies." RBW, Chewy, Trent and Wii decide to work together in the challenge so they can win, with RBW searching "easy meals students like" on Google. Chewy sees spaghetti are on the list, suggesting RBW they can go with that idea. While Trent and Wii share music opinions, they agree with the idea despite not knowing what RBW and Chewy are talking about. As the challenge goes by, Dark, Gogo, Katie and Glenn sneak onto Team Blue's table and capture Amy stealing Geo's one dollar left. Geo doesn't notice but the others do, taking photos they will supposedly keep for later. By the challenge goes on, both teams don't meet any difficulties while cooking, except for Team Blue, who notices the meatballs for the spaghetti are missing. Geo goes straight up to the kitchen but when wanting to enter, the keeper tells him he needs one dollar. Geo: Oh sure, perfect for what I have. Here it i~ wait, where's my dollar? Amy: Wow, nice going, Geo! The one who admitted was the team's lifesaver doesn't even bother to save us. We won't ever count on you again, Fakegeo. Geo: WHAT?!? I swear, I had it this morning! Chris: ENOUGH! Team Red finished already. I'll give you guys 2 minutes. While Team Red's meal was fully prepared, Team Blue's meal was lacking one thing: the meatballs. Chris: Okay so, whatever the result this round is, blame it on the students, not on us. They decided the winner by voting. Aaron: Tragic! Amy: Totally. Chris: Ugh, I'll just get on with it. Team Red wins by the vote of 19,213 to 1. Mo: Oh, crud. I hope that one voter liked our spaghetti. Chris: Correction, that one voter voted for Team Green! So, yeah, you have no votes. Chef: Oooooh my. MonoTeru: Puhuhuhuuu, this is so funny! You suckers know nothing about cooking. YOU DESERVE THE UNDER-PRESSURE CHALLENGE! YOU ARE AN INSULT TO OU~ Chris: MonoTeru, you can stop there. MonoTeru: Whatever. Chris: Before the under-pressure challenge starts, say "bye" to Mo! RBW: Aw, bye Mo! I won't miss you that much but you were competing so I guess I have to be sad. Aaron: Mo, I'm so~ Mo: Oh my God, shut the f*** up! Did you actually think I won't know what happened? You allied with the wrong member, Aaron. Have fun cooking, you won't last too much longer anyway. Aaron: :( Chris: Time for the tie-breaker! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Team Blue : Aaron, Art, RBW, Chewy, Trent, Geo, Amy, Wii Chris: I'm pretty sure you guys can re-work your spaghetti. Since the recycling did the work for Art and Geo a few days ago, your challenge is to make something else out of the spaghetti left since... I'm pretty sure almost no one ate them. Trent: Um, what about the kitchen? We don't have any money left! Chris: Hmmm... Alright, I'll tell the guard to let you there for free. Now go! While Aaron, Art, RBW, Chewy, Trent, Amy and Wii try to re-work their badly done work, Geo doesn't even wanna think about cooking anymore. He feels so bad for making his team lose that he wants to avenge himself somehow. Chris: So, um... You're not cooking, eh? Geo: Nope. I was actually thinking about not cooking since~ Chris: Ugh, why didn't you tell me this earlier? Everyone, stop cooking. Geo decided to quit. Geo: WAIT! NO, I didn't mean it this way! Chris: You said what you said. Pack your bags. Geo: Aw, man. I guess this is the end. Everyone waves and hugs Geo before he leaves. The day ends and everyone goes back to their hotel. ~Remaining contestants~ Aaron, Amy, Art, Booty, Chewy, Cody, Dark, G+T, Glenn, Gogo, Katie, Max, Mint, RBW, Trent, Wii |-| Episode 5= Blaineley: Welcome back to Neo Mint Mast~ Chris: Can I know the reason you are here? Chef: Here it goes... Blaineley: Haha, silly! Don't you know? The producers let me host this thing for an episode so I can stay relevant! With the Total Drama Aftermaths being over, I need something else to base my reputation on. And your show is perfect! >:) Chris: Ugh. At least it's one episode. Blaineley: Well, well. If the ratings are high enough, I will stay here till it ends! MonoTeru: This will not happen. HEARD IT, LADY? Blaineley: Who's that guy? He looks horrid. Chris: Whatever. Welcome to the beach, kids! The place where you forget everything and let the sun reflect on your skin. Mint: OMG! Are we actually going to stay at the beach? YAASS!!! Chris: Not really. You see, we didn't have any kind of ideas for a beach-themed challenge so today you will cook for us. Glenn: Yikes. Chris: And what else can you cook aside from seafood? ;) Cody: Hey, but what about the teams? We're an even number so we can create teams today. Chris: Hm... Well, fine. I didn't have this planned but if you say so. RBW: Yay! <3 Chris: Since we didn't choose the captains from the last episode, we're gonna choose them today! And in order to spice things up, I'll pick Aaron and Amy! >:) Aaron: Tbh I expected this. Amy: FINALLY! I'm the captain. Yas. Okay ladies now let's get in formation, I'll choose Aaron - he's got coordination. Chris: Too bad, he's your rival today. Choose someone else! Amy: What?? :( Category:Blog posts